


your tomorrow. tonight.

by evepolastri



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gina wallowing in her misery, Sapphic Characters, the counterpart to darkroseminds fic, what are tags even
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-11 15:48:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19930555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evepolastri/pseuds/evepolastri
Summary: what Gina’s up to while Rosa realizes her feelingstitle: tomorrow tonight by Loote





	your tomorrow. tonight.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [darkrosemind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrosemind/gifts).
  * Inspired by [let me be your tomorrow tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19910812) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> Lina wrote this incredible thing this morning (let me be your tomorrow tonight by @darkrosemind) and it inspired me to write it from Gina’s perspective!  
> I really hope you enjoy!

Gina knows that Rosa is really trying hard to try. She knows that Rosa is not the relationship-kind-of-person and that forcing her to make a decision and then ultimately take that decision from her really wasn’t the way she should’ve gone about it. 

She’s impatient. And she knows. 

It’s two in the morning and Gina feels pathetic for crying about something she ruined. She glances over to the liquor cabinet but can’t find it in her to get up. 

In her hands she holds her phone, the harsh light of the screen illuminating her face as she’s staring down Rosa’s contact name, debating if she should just call her. 

She doesn’t. 

Gina craves Rosa’s body in her arms, not her phone with a display running hot. 

But there’s no body, just a phone that she tosses aside, screen still turned on. She feels another rush of hot tears running down her face. 

_Three A.M. and they’re sitting together on the couch. Gina’s watching something on the TV, but Rosa doesn’t seem to notice what’s playing, because she’s more interested in letting herself go; resting her head on Gina’s shoulder and closing her eyes. Gina’s hand automatically tangles itself into Rosa’s unruly curls, feels the head getting heavier on her shoulder. And that’s how deep down, Gina knows that they’re meant to be._

She gasps, choking on her misery and coughs violently. Her head falls into her hands and she starts crying loudly. 

Starts mourning for the only really meaningful relationship she ever had. She understands that Rosa struggles with feeling safe and letting her guard down, struggles with words and emotions. 

She does. 

But she needs to hear it, too, sometimes. That the love is mutual and not just a figment, sprung of her imagination. 

That it’s _real_.

She wants someone to love in _every_ lifetime. To dance with in the living room, in the middle of the night, with Lorde blasting through the speakers and not caring about what the neighbors think. She wants eternity. 

With Rosa. 

_She gets woken up by a chain of frantic text messages and without thinking twice she puts on the first pair of shoes she can find and drives to Rosa’s apartment. She unlocks the door and lets herself in, making sure to lock it behind her again. On her way to the bedroom she gets rid of her shoes and climbs into the bed behind Rosa. Rosa, who didn’t feel safe after prison, who needed someone to hold her right then and there._

Gina holds her phone in her hand again, shaking. Locks the screen. Unlocks it. Rosa’s face taunting her each time the screen lights up. 

Why can’t she just call and fix this?

Suddenly, the handle of her front door starts twisting up and down. Gina glances at the time in the upper left corner of her phone and realizes it’s a few minutes past three now. 

She holds her breath as she’s observing the door when the movements stop. Instead, someone starts pounding on it heavily. And every fiber of her being _knows_ that it’s Rosa on the other side. 

It has to be. 

Gina gets up, slowly nearing the front door and with every step her body tenses up more. Before she finally opens the door she wipes away the last of her stray tears from her face. 

She comes face to face with a crying Rosa and Gina’s first instinct is to kiss her and hug her and tell her that she’s incredibly sorry for everything. 

She restrains herself. 

“What are you doing here?” Gina sniffles. Rosa’s eyes are tinted red; a little bloodshot. She looks like she hasn’t slept.

“Please,” Rosa pleads, “let me come in.”

And Gina steps aside and Rosa walks in, hugging herself and looking around. Protecting herself from the world. Something she _doesn’t_ do when they share a room. 

Gina always thought that she could be Rosa’s anchor, pulling her out of the storm, hold her in place in her darkest times. 

_The first time Rosa asked her on a date happened in this room as well. Even then she was debating to text Rosa and ask what she’s up to but right before she mustered up all the courage to do so, there came a knocking from the front door._

_”What are you doing here?” Gina says oddly as she opens the door for Rosa. Rosa thrusts a bouquet of flowers at Gina and Gina is unsure of what to do with them. Instead searches for an answer in Rosa’s eyes._

_“I was thinking that uh, maybe we could go out to dinner. Like on a date,” Rosa says, and Gina feels how nervous Rosa is, anxious about whatever Gina’s gonna say next._

_But Gina’s eyes light up as she takes the flowers. “Uh, duh! I’ve been waiting for you to ask me out, Diaz,” she grins, and Rosa relaxes and smiles back at Gina._

_It seems like it had been the start of something great and just the beginning._

_Of the end._

“Look, Rosa,” Gina starts—

“I’m sorry,” Rosa blurts out. “I’m so sorry.” And she looks into Gina’s eyes and for a moment Gina is just so confused. “I’ve missed you so much.”

“I—” Gina starts to say, but her eyes well up with tears. 

_I missed you, too_ , she tries to express but the tears, the tears are faster again. 

“Let me make it up to you,” Rosa says quickly, moving closer to Gina. “I know that things haven’t been perfect, but _please_. I was so foolish, okay? I want _you_ , Gina. Forever and ever and ever.” And then she’s crying and so is Gina. 

“Do you mean it?” Gina asks, and Rosa’s nodding and wiping her face with her sleeve. Gina throws her arms around Rosa and their bodies press together and it’s something that Gina’s missed for a long long time, even though it’s been less than three days.

“Really. I’m in love with you, and I’m so stupid because I didn’t see how much I love you. And we can talk about the future if you want—”

Gina kisses her deeply, and Rosa lets out a little sigh because she’s missed Gina’s lips so damn much. Rosa hugs her so close as they break apart.

“Let’s never do that again,” Gina sniffles.

“What, the kiss?” Rosa grins at her.

“No, that whole— fight thing. I never wanna fight with you ever again.”

“Agreed.”


End file.
